Project Summary/Abstract: Irradiation, Preclinical Imaging, & Microscopy (IPIM) Shared Resource The Irradiation Shared Resource has been a component of the NCCC CCSG for more than 30 years. For the current submission, IPIM has been expanded to include preclinical imaging, optical cellular (confocal) and electron microscopy. This expansion has been facilitated by an NCI CCSG supplemental grant (3P30CA023108-32S4) that supported renovation of a new small animal imaging facility. Construction was completed in 2012. The new Shared Resource is used by investigators from four of the six NCCC research programs, including Cancer Mechanisms, Molecular Therapeutics, Cancer Imaging & Radiobiology, and Immunology & Cancer Immunotherapy. IPIM combines animal and cell-based ionizing irradiation services, sophisticated cell and electron microscopic imaging, and large and small animal imaging capabilities, including 9.4T small-bore magnetic resonance Imaging (MRI), small bore/rodent positron emission tomography (mPET), small bore / rodent computed tomography (mCT), high resolution x- vivo small bore CT, whole animal (rodent) bioluminescent (IVUS) and fluorescence (Infrared) imaging. Additionally, IPIM oversees large-animal imaging instrumentation, including MRI, CT, fluoroscopy/angiography, and ultrasound; all necessary for many types of preclinical translational research. IPIM is involved intimately in the development and use of the recently completed Center for Surgical Innovation (CSI), a unique novel intraoperative clinical and preclinical surgery-imaging facility that includes state-of-the-art MRI and CT scanners that enable scanning a patient during surgical procedures. Finally the IPIM (Strawbridge, Hoopes) oversees and facilitates several alternating magnetic field (AMF) generators and coils currently used to activate magnetic nanoparticles in the ongoing NCCC nanotechnology cancer research program. IPIM activities are overseen by P. Jack Hoopes (DVM, PhD) and a senior internal advisory board with very significant knowledge and experience in all scientific aspects of these services. Activities are scheduled and managed by a centralized staff of seven highly experienced and trained scientists and resource managers. Each service receives oversight from the director as well as a co- director highly trained in that specific area. David J. Gladstone (DSc, DABMP), chief of radiation physics, Dartmouth-Hitchcock Medical Center, directs the irradiation service. A research veterinarian, Dr. Karen Moodie (DVM, MS), directs the preclinical and animal imaging resource. Radu Stan (MD, PhD) directs the optical cellular (including confocal) services. The Electron Microscopy facility and program is directed by Dr. Charles Daghlian (PhD). Due to the need for daily expertise and support, the irradiation resource and optical cellular (confocal) and electron microscopy resources each have operational support from managers Rendall Strawbridge, Christopher Ogomo, and Kenneth Orndorff, along with image processing consultant Alex Hartov, all who are on site to assist and access information.